rf2_plugin_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
RF2 Plugin Tv Wiki
rFactor2 Tv Plugin This plugin enhance TV broadcast of rFactor2 race, by adding widget and behaviors. This wiki will describe the plugin capabilities and the way to fully customize it (UI fully described in "ini" files) For now, the plugin is in alpha phase, so it is not available for anyone. It is only in test in my racing team (Gentlemen Racers ) Installation: *The "dll" must be copied into the rf2 core directory plugins *The "GRTvPlugin" directory containing all ini files and images must be copied into the rF2 data player profile directory Overview GRAB_026.JPG GRAB_024.JPG GRAB_013.JPG GRAB_012.JPG GRAB 009.JPG Camera Control This is not a widget, but this plugin allows you to jump directly to a driver at a given place. With the default shortcut, using the Numpad of your keyboard you can reach any driver using its race place. Additionnaly you can select which camera to use to view the new driver, using key modifiers. Those shortcuts are defined in the "GRTvPlugin.ini" file, under the Keyboard.CameraControl section. Those "virtualCode" come from the list of constant that you can find here . Display Profiles If you want to have several display, you can use profile. With a profile you can hide some widget and move others. A shortcut allows you to cycle around all profiles (example: Left CTRL + D). The profiles are defined in the main "UI" file. Plugin Control There is some Keyboard shortcuts to manage some global parameter of the plugin Those shortcuts are defined in the "GRTvPlugin.ini" file, under the Keyboard section. Each key binding is managed by a modifier code and a key code. Those two code come from the same list of constant that you can find at here . For exemple, if you want to map Left Ctrl+T, you will set the modifier to 162 (decimal representation of 0xA2) and 84 for the key (decimal representation of 0x54). Widgets description This section lists all available widget, and for each of them you will find a screenshot and a link to the detailed page. 'Driver Information' This widget show several information of the viewed driver. *Please visit the description page to view all available information provided by this widget 'Driver Timing' This widget show several timing information of the viewed driver. *Please visit the description page to view all available information provided by this widget 'Scrolling Banner' This widget show the realtime ranking using an horizontal scrolling panel Here an example when showing all categories Here an example when showing only one category (using the keyboard mapping "cycleCategories") *Please visit the description page to view all available information provided by this widget 'Weather Panel' This widget show some weather informations ... 'Session Status' This widget display some information about the session/track status. *Please visit the description page to view all available information provided by this widget 'UI Information' This widget show an image and a version. You can use it to identify the version of your UI. For the UI provided with the plugin, this version match with the plugin version. ... 'Overtake' This widget is displayed each time a pilot overtake another driver. ... 'Compare 3 Driver' This widget displayed the laptime gap between the current driver and two other one. (generally the one at higher place and the one at lower place). A specific font and font color can be used to identify the viewed driver. ... 'Tower' This widget displayed the tower and have 4 data modes. A key/modifier can be definied to cycle around modes (ex: "F"). See "cycleTower" prefix in the Keyboard section. *No data *Gap *Number of pits *Number of laps ... 'Speed Trap' This widget show the terminal speed, at the faster point of the track. ... UI Customization The plugin read, as root configuration file, the "GRTvPlugin.ini" file under the "/UserData//GRTvPlugin/" directory. Here the description of each section: *'UI section' *'Mapping section' Here some general rules about UI: *All file path must be relative to the directory containing the root ini file ("/UserData//GRTvPlugin/") *The width and the height of an image is always optional (in this case, the width and/or height is the one of the image file) 'UI file' This is the main ui file of an UI. This is the file referenced in the "GRTvPlugin.ini" in the section UI and "ini" key. This files contains the list of all images, all fonts, all colors and all individual widget files. Here the description of each section: 'Resolution section' 'List section' 'List section' *''As the image.color.id default value is 1, i recommand to set the color.1 to a white color. So you don't need to specify a "image.color.id" when you don't want to alter the original image colors.'' 'List section' 'List section' It is the same thing than the image list, but it allows you to isolate logo and ui images. 'Widgets section' 'Profiles section' *'Profile. section' ( in 1...count) For each widget in the Widgets section, you can specify several properties prefixed by . ... 'Widget - Driver Information' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Driver Information" widget. 'Widget - Driver Timing' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Driver Timing" widget. 'Widget - Scrolling Banner' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Scrolling Banner" widget. 'Widget - Weather Panel' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Weather Panel" widget. 'Widget - Session Status' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Session Status" widget. 'Widget - UI Information' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "UI Information" widget 'Widget - Overtake' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Overtake" widget 'Widget - Compare 3 Driver' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Compare 3 Driver" widget 'Widget - Tower' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Tower" widget 'Widget - Speed Trap' *Please visit the customization page to learn how to create your own "Speed Trap" widget Category:Browse